


The Blazer

by srtlv



Category: Eurovision Song Contest: The Story of Fire Saga (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srtlv/pseuds/srtlv
Summary: Alexander meets a tall, dark stranger at a party.How Alexander and Kevin met. Includes explicit content.
Relationships: Alexander Lemtov/Kevin Swain
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	The Blazer

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled writing this a bit, because I've never written anything as explicit before. I even feel slightly uncomfortable posting it, but here it goes...  
> This is a different storyline from Lion of Love/Gazelle in Black, but could be the same storyline as All I Want For Christmas.

The first thing he notices is the blazer.

Alexander is on a weekend getaway in London. He has been bored back home in Russia, and hearing that a friend of his is throwing a party in London has decided it is a good opportunity to spend some time at his London flat instead. And here he is now, sipping mediocre champagne at the party, which is mostly filled with local music industry people. Many acquaintances, but also many that Alexander doesn’t know, at least not yet. He has been flirting with some Russian model girls to pass the time, with no intention of taking it any further with any of them (although he is not sure if they know that), when he spots the blazer. He recognizes it because he has been considering buying the same black designer blazer at Harrods earlier in the day, but has then decided that it is too muted and simple for his liking. What a good decision, it would have been embarrassing to wear it here and then run into someone else wearing the same thing!

Alexander inspects the man wearing the blazer, his back turned to Alexander. He is quite tall, taller than Alexander, and has a lean body and dark hair. He is talking to Olivier, the host of the party. Someone joins them for a moment, and they shift their positions slightly, so that Alexander can now see the man’s profile. He is about the same age as Alexander, maybe a couple of years younger, and quite good-looking: dark hair and eyes, perhaps a hint of Mediterranean heritage. Alexander has always had a soft spot for Mediterranean men. The man has paired the blazer with black designer jeans, and observing him in conversation, Alexander realizes that he is in luck: the tall, dark, good-looking stranger is probably gay. The man turns to look at something, and sees Alexander looking at him. For a moment their gazes lock. Alexander suddenly feels butterflies in his stomach. He is the first one to turn his eyes away, surprised by his own reaction. 

The models have spotted someone more famous, and have moved over with a flimsy excuse, one of them still throwing flirtatious glances Alexander’s way. He sips the champagne, considering the situation. He is usually very careful not to flirt with men in public, but there is something magnetic about this man, something that makes him want to know more. He knows he should turn away, focus on networking, maybe find some starlet to flirt with. Instead he heads over to Olivier, who is still chatting with the stranger.

“Ah, Alexander! Ça va?” Olivier greets him with kisses on both cheeks.

“Ça va. You have a very nice party here, Olivier.”

“Thank you! Have you met Kevin Swain?” Olivier gestures towards the dark stranger. “Kevin, this is Alexander.”

“Lemtov, right? Nice to meet you.” He offers his hand. Alexander shakes it, a bit surprised. Of course he has heard the name before, the up-and-coming artistic director that everyone seems to want to work with nowadays. He had not expected that name to belong to someone so young and good-looking, with a delicious British accent (another one of Alexander’s weak spots). 

“I have heard about you,” he says. 

“Hmm, likewise,” says Kevin Swain, but based on his tone Alexander is not sure whether the things he has heard have been good.

Someone from the staff comes to talk to Olivier, who excuses himself and leaves the two of them. 

“I like your blazer,” Alexander says. “I think we have the same taste in clothes.” 

Kevin glances over Alexander’s flashy three-piece designer suit, which he is wearing without a shirt, as usual. “Really?”, he says. The tone suggests he does not agree.

“Yes, I mean I almost buy the same blazer earlier today, at Harrods.”

“Maybe you should have. Were they out of shirts?”

Alexander is surprised, but confident enough not to mind the barb. He finds this intriguing; usually any women or gay men he turns his attention to will simper at him, so this is a refreshing change. He laughs. “Why should I wear a shirt? I look better without one.”

Kevin looks amused. He gives Alexander’s body an appreciative once-over. “That may well be.”

Alexander smiles. This is going better.

“So… Who are you working with currently?”, he asks.

“Her,” Kevin says, and gestures with his glass towards a well-known pop star, standing halfway across the room, now surrounded by the same Russian model girls Alexander talked to earlier.

“Oh, very nice, “Alexander nods. Then he lowers his voice. “Is she as bitchy as they say?”

Kevin gives a non-committal shrug. “I can handle it.”

I’m sure you can, Alexander thinks. You two are probably perfect together. 

“What about you, what are you working on currently?”, Kevin asks. 

“Eurovision, actually. I may compete for Russia again next year.”

“Oh, really?”, Kevin seems immediately interested. “Tell me more!”

They start to talk about Eurovision, and it soon becomes clear that it is a shared passion. They have both competed before, Alexander as a contestant and Kevin as part of a delegation, so they talk about their experiences, the plans for next year, the previous and upcoming contestants. Kevin seems more relaxed and smiles a lot more when he talks about his work, and Alexander realizes that he must be as passionate about it as Alexander is about his own career. It feels good to talk to someone who thoroughly understands Eurovision and the music industry. He finds himself thinking that he could watch and listen to this man talking about productions for ages without ever getting bored. Or anything, for that matter.

Their discussion flows effortlessly. At times, other people join them: acquaintances coming over to greet one or both of them, other guests interested in talking to them, or someone wanting to get a selfie with Alexander. But it seems none of them are really able to get into the conversation with them. They engage in some chit-chat but sooner or later Alexander and Kevin are again engrossed in their conversation and everyone else feel like outsiders, eventually drifting away to talk to other people, or excusing themselves with the pretence of going to get a drink.

The topic drifts to clothes again after they have first discussed Eurovision outfits and then what Alexander usually wears on stage. They are talking about Alexander’s suit now. Kevin has correctly identified the designer and collection, and Alexander is explaining where he has found it, and why he likes it. 

“And the fabric is very nice, so soft!”, he says, stroking his own arm. “Try it!”

But instead of stroking the arm Kevin places his hand on Alexander’s waistcoat. Part of his hand touches Alexander’s bare chest. He looks Alexander in the eyes as he says “Yes, it’s very nice.”

Alexander has to stop himself from inhaling sharply. The touch is electric, it sends his pulse racing, and all he can think of now is what those hands would feel like all over his body. In Kevin’s eyes he can see the same hunger that is growing within him. He is certainly no stranger to receiving lusting gazes, but this time he is surprised by the reaction of his own body. The atmosphere seems to have changed in an instant.

Kevin holds his hand on Alexander’s chest slightly longer than necessary before removing it, and Alexander is still staring at him when once again someone joins their company. Internally he curses the guest, but turns to greet her with a smile. She seems completely oblivious to the tension between the two men, and rattles on about something inconsequential. Alexander has a hard time trying to concentrate on the discussion. All he can think about is the man standing next to him, so close but at the same time much too far. He wonders if it’s just him that has noticed the sparks flying between them, but then, almost as a response, Kevin’s hand lightly brushes against his. It could be accidental, but Alexander is sure it is not. It is the lightest of touches, but the effect on his body is intense. He has to fight back the urge to grab the hand in his.

Finally either the woman realizes something is up, or has someone else to greet, and leaves them. Alexander turns to look Kevin Swain in the eyes again. He feels he can’t wait any longer.

“This is very interesting discussion. Maybe we can continue it at my place? Less distractions.”

For a fleeting moment Kevin looks surprised, but he does not hesitate. “Sounds good”, he says, and downs the rest of his drink in one go. “Let’s go.”

“One more thing”, Alexander lowers his voice. “No touching until we are in my apartment.”

Kevin just nods. 

They share a taxi. Usually Alexander would take the precaution of taking different rides, but he tells himself that this is London, no one cares here, and anyway they could just be on their way to talk business. They carefully avoid touching each other in the backseat, they almost don’t even look at each other during the whole ride. 

Alexander’s apartment is a large, opulently decorated penthouse in an affluent part of the town. When they step in Kevin stares around him for a moment, clearly surprised by all the gold, velvet and embroidery that seems to fill the apartment. 

“Your interior design is…interesting,” he says. It sounds like “interesting” may have been the most positive description he has been able to think of. 

Alexander walks up to him, and stops very close, so close that their bodies are almost touching. “Oh, you come here to discuss the interior design?”

Kevin looks down at him. “No, I don’t think so.” 

Alexander looks into his brown eyes. For a while they just look at each other, neither of them making a move. Then Alexander gets impatient. “Kiss me!”, he says in a low voice. 

Kevin does as ordered. The kiss is breath-taking. Kevin is a good kisser, but there is more. The kiss is as electric as the touch, their bodies seem to pull each other like magnets. 

After a while Alexander pulls away, catching his breath. “Wow,” he says.

“Yes,” Kevin says, and pulls Alexander in for another kiss, a more demanding one. They start hastily undressing each other. The blazer lands on the floor along with Alexander’s suit jacket, the waistcoat and Kevin’s shirt. 

When they are both wearing only pants, Kevin pushes Alexander against a wall, kissing his neck. It feels intoxicating. They are both breathing heavily.

“I’m not gay,” Alexander suddenly hears himself say. He doesn’t know why he says this. It is certainly the most ridiculous thing to say in this situation, and he doesn’t want Kevin to stop.

“Oh? I think your cock disagrees,” Kevin says. His hand moves to rub the bulge in Alexander’s pants.

Alexander moans. “Don’t…”, he says. Kevin stops immediately. “No, I mean don’t stop!”

Kevin kisses Alexander again, massaging him. Then he starts to open his own jeans. Alexander stops his hands. “Let me do it,” he says. He opens the buttons, and carefully slides down both the jeans and the boxers underneath, revealing an impressive erection. The sight makes him even harder. 

Kevin steps out of his jeans and starts to remove Alexander’s pants. The feel of his hands is almost too much for Alexander, and he gasps. He reaches to kiss Kevin’s ear, the smell of his aftershave almost makes him crazy. “Fuck me, Kevin Swain,” he whispers.

“You’ve got lube?”, Kevin asks. Alexander takes his hand and leads him to his bedroom, where he produces a bottle of lube from a bedside drawer.

“Let me do it”, he says, and lubes up Kevin, who groans. Then he looks Kevin in the eyes. He feels he has never wanted anything as much as he wants this man. “Now, please!”

Kevin pushes him on the bed in all fours. Alexander moans as he feels Kevin enter him and start moving. The feeling is overwhelming. Kevin picks up the pace, and soon Alexander is moaning with every thrust, pushing against him. 

“Oh, yes,” he gasps as Kevin thrusts harder. He can hear Kevin’s breathing intensify, and he knows neither of them can take it much longer. His own moans are getting louder. Then, moaning and shuddering, he comes, explosively. Behind him he can hear and feel Kevin climax as well. 

Kevin pulls out, and they both collapse on the bed, panting. 

Alexander looks at Kevin, laughing and panting at the same time. “That was…wow!”, he says. 

“Yes,” Kevin grins. They both catch their breath for a moment. 

“Why did you say you aren’t gay?”, Kevin suddenly asks.

Alexander looks away. “I don’t know. I’m Russian. And famous. I can’t be gay.”

“But you just picked me up at a party and begged me to fuck you. And I don’t think that was the first time.”

“Yes, I do this sometimes, when I’m not in Russia. But it must always be private.” He looks at Kevin, hoping he understands. 

“Well, you’re not the first closeted gay man…”

“That you have fucked?”, Alexander finishes the sentence.

“I was going to say ‘in the world’”.

They are quiet for a while, both in their own thoughts.

“Why did you look so surprised when I ask you to come here?”, Alexander asks. 

Kevin smiles. “I didn’t expect it. I didn’t even know if you…”

“Were gay?”

“No, I saw the way you looked at me, even when surrounded by all those models, “Kevin grins. “But I didn’t know if you actually ever…did this. There aren’t even any rumours around.”

“But you flirted with me!”

“Of course I did! I mean, it’s you, you are hot! I just didn’t expect it to end here. Not this fast, anyway.”

Alexander feigns shock. “Are you calling me easy?”, he pouts.

“I also called you hot.”

“You did. Thank you. I mean, I know that, but thank you anyway,” Alexander grins.

Kevin gets up from the bed. Alexander finds himself alarmed. Is he leaving now? He realizes he doesn’t want this to end yet. 

“Where are you going?”, he asks.

“I left my clothes on the floor. I need to hang up the blazer, or I won’t be able to wear it tomorrow.”

Alexander stares at his retreating back for a moment, surprised. Then he gets up as well, and follows Kevin out of the room. Kevin has already hung the blazer on the back of a chair, and folded his other clothes neatly. He is in the process of doing the same to Alexander’s suit. He turns to look at Alexander.

“I’m sorry, it’s a 10 000 pound suit, I just can’t watch it crumpled on the floor.”

Alexander stares at him, wordless. The small gesture warms his heart. Suddenly he thinks that he never wants this man to leave again. He wants to spend forever discussing Eurovision with him, and having hot sex, and watching him fold designer clothes afterwards. 

“I think I need a shower,” he says. Then he flashes his most flirtatious smile to Kevin. “Care to join me?”

“How could I say no to that?”, Kevin grins.

***

On Sunday evening Alexander has to fly back to Russia. He watches Kevin, who is gathering all his things, about to leave. They have spent the day talking, watching Netflix, and having more sex, but they have not discussed anything beyond the weekend. Alexander has offered to get Kevin a cab, but he has said that he will take the tube.

“So…”, suddenly Kevin is standing in front of him, clearly ready to leave. He looks a bit uncertain. “Umm, this was…nice?”

Alexander makes up his mind. “Listen,” he says, “I have to visit London again in two weeks.” This is a lie, he has no reason to visit London again so soon, except maybe for this man. “Maybe we can do this again?”

Relief flashes in Kevin’s eyes. “That sounds like a good idea.” He hesitates for a second, and then kisses Alexander softly. “See you,” he says.

“Yes, see you,” Alexander answers. After the door closes behind Kevin, he stares at it for a moment. Then he starts to pack his things. Only the necessities; after all, he will be back in two weeks. He has a feeling he will be spending much more time in London in the future.


End file.
